A Truly Happy Birthday
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Draco hates his birthday, but Hermione's going to change that ! Read how she gives him a truly happy birthday. Rating for a reason dearies.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **This is a birthday gift for my dear Anna/Iluv2dance! I hope you have a great birthday for once darling, and that you like the gift. Congratulations, love you!

**Dedication: **Dedicated to Iluv2dance of course!

**Warning: **Probably major OC'ness, AU'ness, fluffiness and definitely smut, let's not forget who the birthday-kid is::Wink::

**A Truly Happy Birthday**

Draco Malfoy hates his birthday.

Slowly he brings the glass filled with Firewhiskey closer to his mouth as his eyes run over the grounds of Hogwarts, covered in dim moonlight. After taking yet another sip of the burning liquid he swing his legs, poking out between the railing on the Head Dorms balcony, back and forth restlessly as old memories haunt him.

Memories of uncomfortable robes, fragile presents and parties with prestigious adults as guests, only a few of them actually had children themselves that he was then forced to mingle with.

As he got older and attended Hogwarts, his birthdays were less pompous, but still filled with forced mingling and dense presents only now the Slytherin common room was the setting for the parties. Hell, last year he'd even had to wear the most uncomfortable dressrobes his mother had yet to bestow on him, even though he'd thought the supposedly 'red' ones at his tenth birthday had been impossible to replace as his most hated. Everyone had called them pink. He took another swig of the Firewhiskey.

"What are you doing out here?" the brush of curtains, a ray of light, the sound of a door being pushed open and the softness of her voice announces Hermione Granger as she steps out onto the balcony and sits down next to Draco, also slipping her legs out between the railing so he could admire her toenails painted bright red.

"Just thinking." He shrugs before offering her a sip of his glass. Noticing the Firewhiskey she wriggles her nose disgustedly and _accio's _a Butterbeer for herself. Placing the bottle between her legs to prevent it from spilling she inquires "About what?"

Turning his head so he could better see her, Draco takes in the beautiful vision she is softly lit by the moonlight. He let his silvery eyes run over her hazel curls, only bushy now because she had just obviously gotten out of bed, her chocolaty, questioning eyes, her pale, slender arms clearly visible in the loose top she always wears to bed with the large, purple pajama bottoms.

Not quite ready to trust her with his precious, private thoughts Draco leans over and gently presses his lips against Hermione's full ones, twisting his entire upper-body to reach her. With his hands placed flat against the stone floor on each side of him to support his weight, it is impossible to caress her in the way he had first intended, but then an idea occurs to him and he cautiously lets his tongue slip out and caress her trembling lips. Gasping in surprise Hermione's mouth opens, involuntarily giving Draco the option of moving his tongue and taking his caresses further. He does and she can't hold a moan back, though it's nothing more than a hot breath on his skin. Neither of them can move their hands, and still the sensations she's causing Draco to feel with only her mouth is beyond anything he's ever felt.

Hermione's red lips are swollen, and her expression is one of a complete daze when Draco pulls away from her, with a short gasp for air. "That's a good thought." She says with a smile.

Draco offers her a grin, but stays silent. He draws his knees up close, and shuffles around so he's resting against the railing, sitting opposite of before now gazing at the stonewalls of Hogwarts.

Hermione places her bottle next to her, and moves closer to Draco, tilting her head to the side "Why do I get the feeling that wasn't what you were thinking?" she grabbed his hands, caressing his palms with her thumb.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you?" he smirks a little, but she shoots him her best 'Cut-The-Crap' look and he sighs "No, that wasn't what I was thinking, though you have to admit it would've been a damn good thought."

"What were you thinking about then?" she moves closer, placing herself between his legs, wrapping her own around his waist. With the new thoughts that invades Draco's mind, brought on from their new position, he almost can't remember what he'd been thinking about earlier "Err, birthdays. Mine's tomorrow. I'm not really that fond of them." He manages to get out.

Hermione gasps surprised "Why didn't you tell me? And how come you don't like birthdays? It's an entire day only about you _and _you get presents and cake! What could possibly be better?" she frowns and he laughs at her childlike eagerness.

"Imagine growing up at the Malfoy Manor." He begins to explain, but she cuts him off by saying "I'd rather not." Making him roar with laughter.

"Exactly" he continues "birthdays at the Malfoy Manor are not very enjoyable. Neither are the ones in the Slytherin common room, I might add. I just haven't got any happy birthday memories." He leans forward to playfully kiss her neck, pondering his odds of giving her a love bite.

"Well I've already thought of the perfect gift for you" Draco feels Hermione's skin warm up, and he starts sucking on his chosen spot near her jaw "so tomorrow" she stops mid-sentence to gasp for air because of the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure "will be happy." She finally finishes.

Draco pulls back, also finished, admiring the sore, red mark on her neck "I don't want a gift. For once I can actually hide up here from the other Slytherins, and my birthday can be totally ignored."

"But you don't even know what I'm getting you, I'm telling you this is the perfect gift, and I know you'll love it!" Hermione protests, her cheeks flushing red.

Bringing his hand to her head, gently pulling it towards his, and quickly kissing her he says "What do I need when I have you?"

His words momentarily calm her, and she leans into his touch, softly pushing him back against the railing. To exploit that his hands are free to wander as he chooses this time, he carefully slips them beneath her top, immediately drawing small circles all over her smooth stomach. After a while his right hand courageously moves higher and is just about to cup one of her small, firm breasts as she pulls away. She never lets him go further.

Hermione presses a kiss to Draco's forehead before standing up and offering him her hand. He grabs it and stands right next to her, loving that she's shorter than him so he can rest his head on hers when he embraces her.

He wraps his arm around her waist, making sure to let one finger linger teasingly on her hip, just above the silky waistband of her pj's, as he leads her back inside the Head common room. The fireplace was lit so the room was warm and beautifully decorated in beige, gold and silver with wooden furniture.

As they stand still Draco imagines him and Hermione in a room much likes this, only after their graduation from Hogwarts, in a house or a flat somewhere. A content smile softens his face and Hermione takes a chance and says "Please let me plan a birthday for you tomorrow. Jus the two of us." She quickly adds when she sees his content smile replaced with sulking.

"No, _leona_, I hate birthdays. If you really want to make me happy, you'll act as if it's any other day." He brushes of her request, a hard edge to his voice.

"Why is it such a big deal? So what you had some bad birthdays." She raises her voice and stomps her foot. The hand that shoots out and pushes her away from his is a total surprise "It isn't just about birthdays, okay! It's about my whole, bloody childhood being just as miserable as those birthdays were and I don't like to be reminded about it! You wouldn't understand." Draco yelled before storming off to his room in anger.

Hermione drops onto the nearest couch, staring at his closed door, tears in her eyes and a few trickling down her cheeks. Slowly rising from the couch she makes her decision.

0o0

The next morning, as Draco walks down the stairs leading from his room to the common room, a scowl is twisting his usual beautiful features and it'll be clear to all that he's in a bad mood.

Hermione makes a point of ignoring him and only mumbles an unclear response as he says good morning to her.

In the Great Hall she's supposed to sit with him at the Slytherin table. They each take turns sitting at each others housetables, much to the dismay of their friends, but Hermione ignores that and walks over to sit with Ron and Harry who smilingly welcomes her.

Draco frowns, staring in her direction, trying to get answers from her back turned against. Shaking his head he walks toward the Slytherin table, making sure to snap at everyone who dares to wish him a happy birthday.

"Dracie" a clinging Pansy Parkinson appears by his side, resting a plump hand on his arm "Do you want a birthday kiss?" only after firmly shouting "NO!" did she give up her advances and told him to be in the Slytherin common room at seven o'clock.

Draco doesn't get a chance to talk to her Hermione until their third class that day, Transfiguration. The conversation between them is short though, as he only has the chance to grab her arm and ask her "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine" she assured him with a small smile "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, well later tonight, I'm going to the Slytherin common room around seven o'clock to … study." He lies, not wanting to tell her that even though he refused to let her celebrate his birthday, saying no to his so called friends and their pureblood families was a quite different matter.

"Oh okay, see you later tonight then." Hermione presses a quick kiss to his cheek and wanders off to her seat.

0o0

Finally around nine o'clock Draco manages to get away from his party at the Slytherins, carrying this year's share of useless presents. At the very top of his pile Draco can read the title of the Quidditch book Goyle has gotten him _"Advanced Quidditch"_ as if Quidditch was something you could learn from a book.

When he enters the Head common room, he notices the smell is different from usual, but he can't quite place how. He drops his pile of presents on the armchair closest to him, before striding over the glass balcony doors to see if Hermione is out there, perhaps waiting for him with a chilled Butterbeer and the present she was so keen on him getting last night, despite his attempt to talk her out of it.

He knows it stupid, but he's disappointed as he sees the cold stone floor, and nothing else. While preparing himself to go to bed early, let down by yet another birthday, he hears her soft voice "Draco. Could you please come up here? Now, please!" the soft plea, makes him think the worst and he runs up the stairs taking it two steps at a time and violently ripping the door open.

The sight that greets him makes him as still as if he'd been hit by a stunner. Hermione's room is faintly lit by numerous amounts of scented candles, her bed sheets that had been lavender the last time he'd been in her room, are now white and silky. Hermione herself is lying in the middle of the bed, her hazel curls spread out across the pillow, her divine body exposed to him as she's only wearing lacy lingerie. The lingerie is green, but her nails are still painted red. He thinks it's a very nice way to combine their housecolors.

"Her-Hermione?" Draco manages to croak out, before swallowing audibly.

"Come." She quietly demands while patting the empty space on the bed next to her. She tries to keep her cool, but he notices her cheeks stain red and calms him a little as she slowly, as a predator, makes his way to the bed and awkwardly lies next to her.

Hermione turns so she's resting on her side, and places a hand on Draco's bicep "Happy birthday." She whispers, hoping this won't upset him.

"You … this … Is this my present?" he inquires surprised and he can't prevent a pleased smile when she nods agreeing, her cheeks getting redder by the seconds.

Biting her lip she stays still, unsure of what to do next. Draco notices her anxious appearance and comfortingly strokes one finger from the tip of her index finger all the way to her shoulder, mumbling "Calm down darling. We don't have to do anything, if you don-" "I want to." She interrupts him, avoiding eye contact.

Draco uses her chin to turn her face against his "Please look at me. You have to be sure." It's painful for him to make sure she isn't making a mistake, when all he wants is to very thorough take what she's so gloriously offering.

This time she looks him in the eye, finding comfort in the silvery color "I _am _sure." She reassures him.

Her three, small words is enough to make Draco forget his newfound gallantry and he hurriedly drapes himself across Hermione, one leg planted firmly on each side of hers, the same with his arms, next to hers.

She pushes herself of the bed as best she can to claim his lips, kissing him more passionately than she ever has before, and with a new roughness he's never tried with her. He carefully bites her lip, making sure it's teasing, but not painful.

Draco can feel the heat radiate from her body as he lowers himself onto her, cursing himself for not removing his clothes before he did so. They continue to kiss, touch and curiously discover the new parts of bodies until Hermione impatiently tugs at his white shirt.

"You're bit too dressed." She whispers and Draco briefly climbs of her to remove his trousers and shirt, leaving him in his black boxers. He grabs her arms and draws her near him, feeling her body shiver pleasantly as their bare skin makes contact.

Hermione's slim fingers tucks at his blonde hair while his mouth is resting on her shoulder and his fingers try to open the stubborn clasp of her bra after slowly dragging his fingertips up her bare back, causing yet another shiver. Finally he gets the clasp open and disregards the bra without another thought, as he tries to take in the view of her uncovered breasts. Small and firm, with pink, erect nipples.

Draco places his mouth the exact same spot on her neck where he'd given her a love bite the night before, and little by little licks his way over her collarbone, and down to her breasts, releasing a shuddering breath before swirling his tongue around the awaiting nipple. Hermione throws her head back, muttering unintelligible. He brings his finger up to attend to her other breast, and Hermione only manages two words "Draco, please." Not knowing exactly what it is she's asking for.

He withdraws his head and notice her cheeks have changed colors from deep red to pink "You're still a bit too dressed." She breathlessly whispers, drawing her finger along the line of his waistband.

"I'll have to do something about that then." He's whispering too. Very aware of her piercing stare on him he rids himself of the boxers, revealing his already erect member to her. There's a short silence between them before Draco takes up their whispering conversation again "I think it's you who's too dressed now."

Hermione guiltily looks down, and starts shifting her body oddly around as she tries to get out of his view. As if she decides it's like ripping off a band-aid, she quickly peels of the last, lacy scrap of underwear she's wearing and throws it next to bed, once again refusing to meet Draco's burning stare.

"You're so beautiful!" he says, and this time it's not a whisper.

Hermione's not sure why, but suddenly she feels more confident and she moves closer to Draco, as close as she can before trying her best at covering as much of him as she can in quick, marking kisses.

When her hands rests upon his thigh, and her mouth is moving dangerously south Draco asks her to stop, almost chuckling at her confused, hurt expression. Miss Granger can't stand not to be good at anything, and now there's something she hasn't studied for or read about in her precious books.

Letting her rebellious side take over Hermione places one lingering kiss, her mouth hot and inviting where Draco wants her to be the most. Swallowing hard and fighting to find the self-control, Draco grabs her arms and pulls her head level with his. Staring deep into his eyes he finally sees what he's been looking for; desire!

Draco rolls Hermione over so she's resting on her back, and positions himself on top of her, not moving, not kissing, just lying still feeling her heartbeat against his chest, against his own heartbeat, hoping to make her comfortable with the feeling of his body so close to hers.

Hermione feels comforted by Draco's steady heartbeat and encouraged by his obvious want for her, as she slowly raises her hips against his. She knows he's waiting for her to initiate, to take the first step, to assure him she's ready.

"I'll be gentle." He whisperingly promises, before entering her, while caressing her arms as if she's something fragile he wants to protect. She likes that he thinks of her that way.

However gentle he is, Hermione still feels pain, and a single tear slides down her cheek as she lies perfectly still, silently praying for the pain to end. Draco begins to thrust within her, and she almost asks him to stop until pleasure instead of pain consumes her body, and she hears herself pleading for him to go faster while moving her hips to meet his.

He does as she wishes, and soon they're moving in their own, unique rhythm, whispering amorous words, while clinging to the other as if their lives depended on it. Hermione is the first to cry out as she feels pure ecstasy of pleasure, and Draco soon joins her.

When they catch their breath, Draco rolls of Hermione and only just manages to embrace her before drifting off to sleep, for once having had a truly happy birthday.

**A/N: **Please forgive all my mistakes it's 1 AM, and I'm so tired and I have to get up in like two hours. I really, really hope you like this darling and everyone else of course. By the way _'Leona' _means Lioness in Spanish. Please leave me those wonderful, little reviews you all know you're dying to write.

**X X X **LolaCherryColaGirl


End file.
